<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling in love by blindinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365811">falling in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights'>blindinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack stops short just a few feet from him, suddenly tongue tied and unsure what to say. Cloud’s got an eyebrow raised, his hands still poised on the handlebars. He opens his mouth, thinks of just saying <i>would you like to go out sometime</i>, but instead blurts, “Why are you here?” </p><p>Cloud cracks a small smile at that, and motions at the packages sitting strapped to the back of the bike. “I don’t actually work at the bar,” Cloud says. “I have a delivery service.” </p><p>(or the one where Zack falls in love with Cloud at first sight, but keeps failing at actually asking him out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slice of Clack: July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for week 3 of Slice of Clack for "Cliches" for the love at first sight prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno has been telling Zack about some bar that’s down in sector seven for weeks now. Zack’s been perfectly fine with what bars are up on the plate. But apparently 7th Heaven is the best bar according to Reno and Rude. So that’s how he finds himself being dragged down to sector seven on a night they have free together.</p><p>“Trust me,” Reno is saying as they make their way up the steps. “You’ll like it. Would I steer you wrong?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zack says, remembering that time Reno had given him the wrong info about a mission. Well, maybe it wasn’t all wrong, but he had left out some of the important things that Zack needed to know. The whole thing ended up being a mess, and Zack was the one who got yelled at. (It wasn’t dangerous, at least, but it sure was messy.)</p><p>So, Reno? Yeah, he’d steer you wrong and leave you out to dry. Sometimes it makes Zack wonder why they’re still friends. </p><p>“Okay, that’s fair. But would Rude steer you wrong?”</p><p>“No,” Zack says. “I trust Rude. He doesn’t get someone in trouble with higher ups.”</p><p>Reno waves a dismissive hand at him and then pushes the doors open for the bar.</p><p>The bar is busy, but it’s a Friday night so he expected that. The cute guy behind the bar, on the other hand, is not what Zack had expected. The guy is effortlessly mixing drinks and getting them out to people as quickly as possible. It doesn’t even look like the busy rush is getting to him at all, and Zack stares captivated as he watches. He has no idea who he is, but he’s amazing.</p><p>“Hey, did you hear a word I just said?” Reno asks, waving a hand in front of his face. “I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“Who is that?” Zack asks. </p><p>Reno smirks. “Cloud Strife.”</p><p>“Wow,” Zack breathes, and makes a beeline for the bar. “He’s perfect.”</p><p>“See? I told ya it was a good idea to come down here,” Reno says and Rude makes a noise of agreement. </p><p>Zack’s not listening to them, though. He’s too busy staring at the cute blond behind the counter. He slides onto one of the chairs, immediately propping his head on his hand and letting out a soft sigh. When Cloud finally turns his attention on them, Zack sits up straighter.</p><p>“Hey, Strife, three drinks. The usual,” Reno says, holding up three fingers. Cloud rolls his eyes with a sigh, but starts making them. A glass of red liquid gets slid to Zack a moment later, and he looks down at it before looking over to Reno with a raised eyebrow. “It’s one of their specialty drinks. Just drink it.”</p><p>Zack takes a sip of it, and it’s good. Not too strong, either. </p><p>“Who’s he?” Cloud asks. </p><p>“This, here, is Zack,” Reno introduces. “Zack, this is Cloud.”</p><p>Zack smiles, bright and flirty, and says, “Hey.” It doesn’t come out nearly as smooth as he hoped, but it earns a smile from Cloud anyway. He’ll count it as a win. </p><p>“Hi,” Cloud says. “You’re hanging out with this guy?” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Zack shrugs. “It didn’t turn out that bad.” </p><p>“Hey,” Reno speaks up, looking slightly offended. “I’m a delight.” </p><p>“The worst,” Zack says with a shake of his head, and Cloud laughs. It’s a really nice laugh, one he’d love to hear again. Cloud walks away to help another customer, and Zack watches him go. He’s pretty sure Cloud’s the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. </p><p>He doesn’t get to talk to Cloud much after that, what with the bar still remaining busy, but it doesn’t stop him from sneaking glances at him ever so often. A few times Cloud even catches him, and Zack ducks his head as he blushes at being found out. When he leaves the bar an hour later, after having had three more of the speciality drinks, he realizes as he flops down onto his bed that he never gave Cloud his number.</p><p>He groans into his pillow. Maybe slipping his number to a bartender wouldn’t have been the best idea. He wants to see Cloud again, wants to talk to him more and take him on a date. Maybe they’ll see each other again, and maybe then he’ll get the courage to do something. </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He’s in the sector three slums when he runs into Cloud. He’s trying to talk down a group of infantry, because two of them messed up on some direct orders - direct orders from Sephiroth, no less - and both men are stammering so fast it’s making Zack get a headache. It’s only then that he notices Cloud getting onto a bike. After that, he doesn’t even know what they’re trying to tell him, because all of his attention is on Cloud, on the way he swings his legs over the bike and straddles the seat. He swallows and says, “Hold on a sec, okay?”</p><p>“Uh, okay, sir,” one of them says.</p><p>It’s pure luck that he catches Sephiroth walking up to them at that moment. So Zack says, “Go talk to Sephiroth and explain to him what happened.” </p><p>All the color drains from the infantry’s face at that. But Zack really doesn’t care, because Cloud’s already starting up his bike and he really doesn’t want to miss him. </p><p>“Hey, Cloud!” Zack calls out as he jogs up to him.</p><p>Cloud twists around to look at him. “Hey.” </p><p>Zack stops short just a few feet from him, suddenly tongue tied and unsure what to say. Cloud’s got an eyebrow raised, his hands still poised on the handlebars. He opens his mouth, thinks of just saying <i>would you like to go out sometime</i>, but instead blurts, “Why are you here?” </p><p>Cloud cracks a small smile at that, and motions at the packages sitting strapped to the back of the bike. “I don’t actually work at the bar,” Cloud says. “I have a delivery service.” </p><p>There’s three packages on the bike, and he realizes he’s more than likely holding him up. Zack lets out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “You probably need to get going, huh?” </p><p>Cloud nods. “Yeah. I’ve got to get over to sector five, then have to get up on the plate for a few deliveries.” </p><p>Which will take him forever, Zack knows. Especially to get through clearance, since Cloud’s making packaged deliveries. </p><p>“I shouldn’t keep you then.”</p><p>“You just wanted to say hi?” Cloud sounds amused. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, um. Just wanted to say hi,” Zack says, even though he wanted to ask him out, but for some reason he can’t seem to blurt the question out. He feels his cheeks heat, and doesn’t know how this one person is making him so nervous.</p><p>He’s usually good with this sort of thing, with flirting and asking people out. But Cloud makes him feel suddenly shy, tongue tied, and unable to get a simple question out. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Zack,” Cloud says as he puts his goggles on. </p><p>He waves goodbye and watches Cloud head out of the sector. He groans a moment later, rubbing at his face, because he still didn’t manage to ask him out. </p><p>--</p><p>He’s made it his mission to always keep an eye out for Cloud. If he does deliveries then that makes it more likely to happen, right? He knows he could just go back to sector seven and try talking to him there, because he knows 7th Heaven is where he has the highest chance of doing so. He just can’t make himself actually do it. It’s been about a week since he last ran into him, and he still hasn’t spotted him again. </p><p>“Angeal,” Zack whines, voice muffled from where he’s got his head on the counter. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Angeal asks. </p><p>“I met someone and he’s perfect,” Zack says with a sigh, finally picking his head up. “I think I might be in love.”</p><p>“Alright,” Angeal says. “And there’s a problem?”  </p><p>“I can’t talk to him.” Zack plops his head back down on the counter with a loud sigh. “I’m hopeless.”</p><p>Angeal laughs. “You have a problem talking to someone?” </p><p>“Anytime I’ve been around him, I keep meaning to ask him out but I can’t.”</p><p>“Come on, puppy. You flirt with almost everyone, but you can’t talk to one boy?” </p><p>“He’s different.”</p><p>Angeal grabs him in a headlock and ruffles his hair. “Give it a shot, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” Zack shoves him off and away, laughing. </p><p>“Fine,” Zack says. “I’ll try again next time.” </p><p>--</p><p>Next time ends up being when Zack’s walking to his apartment from the sandwich shop right on the corner of his street. He’s got the bag in one hand and a drink in the other, and he’s busy trying to get the straw in the cup when he spots Cloud trying to undo the clasps on the many packages. He watches as Cloud tugs one of the straps loose to where he can slide one package out. When Cloud goes to turn around to the building he’s in front of, he finally spots Zack.</p><p>Zack gives a small wave and a smile. “Hey, Cloud.”</p><p>“Hi,” Cloud says, and then holds up a hand for Zack to wait. He runs into the building and it takes a minute or two before he’s coming back outside. </p><p>Zack’s isn’t in his SOLDIER uniform today, because he miraculously had gotten a day of rest. After the shitshow of a mission he was on just days ago, he feels he’s earned it. So instead he’s in jeans and a t-shirt. </p><p>“Day off?” Cloud guesses, his eyes sweeping over Zack. It’s enough to give Zack a sliver of hope, a little bit of courage, maybe. He can just look at Cloud and say it. Instead, Cloud’s phone goes off, cutting Zack off before he even manages to get the words out. Cloud swears as he checks it. “I’ve got to go,” Cloud says, tone apologetic. He’s already making sure the packages are properly strapped back in. </p><p>“Don’t want to distract you from your job,” Zack says.</p><p>“Last minute addition for the day, plus one of these is for some asshole in Wall Market,” Cloud tells him as he gets back on his bike. “Bye, Zack.” </p><p>Zack barely manages a, “Bye,” before Cloud’s peeling onto the road. He sighs, takes a sip from his drink, and heads the few more blocks to his apartment. Yet again, he failed at asking him. He could just blame the impromptu call Cloud received, but he knows good and well he had chances. </p><p>--</p><p>It’s a week before Zack runs into Cloud again.</p><p>He wishes it was under different circumstances, and he wasn’t drenched in sewer water. He’s pretty sure he smells worse than a chocobo stall. Cloud is standing over by the Wall Market entrance, talking to a few people over by a stall. He’s holding two packages in his hand while the people sign some clipboard. This is one hundred percent not how he wanted to see him again, but it’s too late now, because Cloud’s looking right at him.</p><p>He can’t really just turn tail and run now, can he? He feels like that’d screw up his chances before he ever manages to actually ask him out like he wants to.</p><p>Zack sighs up at the steel sky and then makes his way over to Cloud. “Hi.” </p><p>Cloud smiles, clearly amused as he takes in Zack’s appearance. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“A mission in the sewers,” Zack says. “I uh, fell into the sewer water trying to take out an infestation.” </p><p>Cloud laughs at that, and it’s such a nice sound that Zack can’t even be mad about it. He’s so cute, and perfect, and he just needs to ask him already. Just seven little words. </p><p>“Fair!” Sephiroth yells, and Zack sighs.</p><p>Of course, something’s going to get in the way. Again. “Sorry,” Zack says. “I have to see what he wants.” </p><p>Zack jogs backwards for a moment, waving bye, before turning around and going to see what Sephiroth wants. Which is probably a debrief, he knows. He wishes he had two more minutes, but Sephiroth waits for no one. </p><p>--</p><p>He’s determined to ask him. It’s gotten to the point that he’s just frustrated with himself for failing to do it. Either he messes it up himself, or something gets in the way before he can ask. Although, let’s be real here, he probably would’ve messed up all those other times himself if nothing got in the way. He’s hopeless. </p><p>By some stroke of luck, he runs into Cloud outside of a burger place. Cloud’s leaning next to his parked bike sipping out of a cup and looking at something on his phone. He jogs over to him, yelling his name loud enough to be heard over the busy street, and Cloud immediately perks up at his voice. </p><p>“Cloud, hey,” Zack says as he finally reaches him. He just ran across an entire street and he’s pretty sure he heard someone yell out of their car window. But he doesn’t care, not when Cloud’s standing in front of him.</p><p>“You just ran out in front of traffic,” Cloud states with a shake of his head. But he’s smiling, and that’s all that Zack cares about.</p><p>He just wants to make him smile all the time, for the rest of his life preferably. Gods, he’s so in love, it’s almost ridiculous at this point.</p><p>“Would you like to go out sometime?” Zack asks, finally.</p><p>There’s a faint blush to Cloud’s cheeks, and he’s so beautiful. Cloud looks suddenly shy, but he’s grinning wider, clearly happy. “Yeah, I’d love to,” Cloud says. </p><p>Zack’s more than sure he’s in love already. Part of him wants to blurt it out, but it’s way too soon. Instead, he goes, “Tonight? There’s this little place near my apartment that serves the best food, let me tell you. I think you’d like it.” </p><p>“That sounds great.” There’s still a blush to Cloud’s face, and he looks so happy that Zack wants to kiss him.</p><p>So he does just that, pressing a quick kiss to Cloud’s lips. When he pulls away, Cloud’s blushing an even deeper shade of red, and he looks pleased by the kiss. </p><p>“I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later,” Zack says, and they exchange numbers. He leaves after that, walking backwards and waving at Cloud, who still looks stunned and happy with a hand pressed against his mouth.</p><p>When Zack walks into Angeal’s office with lunch, he declares, “I’m gonna marry him, Angeal.” </p><p>Angeal laughs and demands his lunch. Zack flops down onto the sofa in the room and thinks about his date that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>